1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bidirectional axial fan device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2013-113128 discloses the axial fan device. In this axial fan device, the motor is supported with the plurality of spokes and is disposed inside the venturi casing. A rotation of the impeller mounted to the motor ensures generating a flow of air in one direction in the venturi casing.